


List of people who disappeared mysteriously

by killym



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killym/pseuds/killym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames finds out about Arthur being in an article on Wikipedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List of people who disappeared mysteriously

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene I wrote after reading a 'List of people who disappeared mysteriously' page on Wiki, which is now circling around tumblr for some reason. I just thought that it's quite possible for dreamshare workers to be listed on it, and that's how it came to being.

"Look Darling, you made it to the Wikipedia!" Eames shouts from the other room. Arthur squints in disbelief and tries to ignore this ridiculous attempt to distract him from work. But when Eames calls his name again and again, and it's clear that he's not going to give up any time soon, Arthur shoves mark's files on his desk and gets up with a heavy sigh.

"We don't have time for this, whatever it is, Eames" he replies, leaning against the doorframe. "Why are you even on Wikipedia, shouldn't you be looking up our mark's daughter?"

"Why yes, so happens that I'm waiting for her to reply to my post, and because my tumblr dash is basically dead, I decided to look at something more appropriate to my age than slash fanfiction and cute kittens, forgive me for neglecting my fifteen-years-old female alter ego for a few minutes" Eames says and moves on the couch, making space for Arthur to sit and turns his laptop towards the other man.

"List of people who disappeared mysteriously" Arthur reads the Wiki title out loud, and looks at Eames doubtfully.

"I'm serious, look!" forger scrolls down the page, to the 2000s section and points at one of the four names listed under 2005. "Isn't it your real name?"

And it is, actually, his real name, just next to the text saying, that at the age of 22, he went for a trip to Paris one day and never came back. He remembers that day like it was yesterday. He remembers meeting with Cobbs and making the hardest, and maybe the most stupid decision of his life. His eyes stings a little as he finishes reading, but it's probably from the lack of sleep lately.

Trying very hard not to show Eames that his discovery affected him in any way, Arthur stands up and says, without looking at the forger "Congratulations on your disclosure, now stop googling us and go back to work, would you?"

"You haven't told them?" Eames' quiet question makes him roll his eyes, irritated.

"Obviously not."

"Oh, Darling. I'm so sorry" the answer is muffled, probably because the man covered his mouth with his hand, startled.

"Don't be. I'm good. I didn't like them that much anyway" shy smile appears on Arthur's face, when he realizes the other man's presence just behind his back. He closes his eyes, when Eames locks him in a tight embrace, and whispers "Besides, I have you now, don't I?"


End file.
